Multi-touch devices relate to a technology developed to enhance user interaction with a computer. A user is able to touch the computer screen to perform desired tasks and to move objects around on a touch-based graphical user interface.
However, the majority of touch-based graphical user interfaces currently available on the market only provide monotonous and unappealing features, such as moving objects on a screen. The available touch-based graphical user interfaces lack a personification of the capabilities that the computer is able to perform. Users are unable to directly interact with the computer on a personal level.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists to overcome one or more of the deficiencies in the related art.